User talk:Fe50
' ·' · ' ·' · ' ·' · ' ·' · ' ·' · ' ·' ---- old links Request for additional file types: ' Forum:Additional file types for CHDK wiki' ---- conflict! LOL, doing exactly the same thing at the same time :D reyalp 11:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *Haha - sorry, maybe next time you'll be faster...i always try to update the docu when i go through new forum posts, this way i don't forget all the nice new things...Fe50 question Why has the discussion of how to enable CHDK on the A570IS been taken off this page? I agree that it was not very well written, but it did at least explain the basic steps of enabling CHDK. To figure out how to do it again, I had to look at the history of this page to find the old instructions. (I installed CHDK a few weeks ago, got it to work, but forgot how to do it the next time I used the camera.) I would add the instructions back myself, but before doing so, I thought I'd ask why they were removed. — Bobolinq 04:52, 4 December 2008 (UTC) *Hi Bobolinq, the discussion is NOT removed, only moved to the Discussion page of the A570IS article: Talk:A570_IS, a discussion page should be the right place for a discussion, right ? Fe50 Hey, I own an SD770 and I just want to say thank you for the work you've done to get things started on getting it ported over. Do you have any idea though about how long the timeline is to get it completely ported over? Thanks! MJB-- 15:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) * No, no timeline, i've just updated the wikia page. Since i don't own a SD770 i cant help porting, don't know when porting will start...Fe50 11:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for keeping the wiki up to date with SVN commits <3 <3 <3 reyalp 20:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Also 1000 THX to YOU for your great, tireless work for this project ! SD800IS Lens Error Hi Fe50, I read you post on SD800IS Lens Error fix (at least I thought you were trying to fix this) and I'm trying to apply it to my camera since I have the same issue. However, the lens is already stuck in full extension, and anytime I press ON, it fast clicks and prints the error message on the screen. This happens even I have formatted my SD card, created ver.req in the SD root directory, and unarchived ixus850_sd800_100e, and copied the files Info.txt, PRIMARY.BIN, and strings.txt to the SD root directory. I tried holding FUNC/SET + DISP, then ON - the clock comes on; once I press them again, the clicking repeats and displays the lens error message. So could you advise on how to go around this road block? Thx. * Not sure what post you mean, but from your description it's very clearly a hardware issue/failure, nothing that can be "repaired" with CHDK or any other software; i guess it's a mechanical issue, e.g. a grain of sand in the lens mechanics. (BTW - the files info.txt,primary.bin & strings.txt are firmware dumps for developers, you can't do anything with them on your camera...) Fe50 06:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Greek language * A test version for the G9 1.00d with greek language support, based on the latest CHDK trunk revision #874, is available from here: CHDK BugTracker #210. Fe50 00:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) * works perfectly. Some notices: :- I have seen that the 1253 codepage is after the 1257, quite right to my view, since it is not a thing one must find first, being not of so much use to the average as the other codepages. :- You have named the relevant Greek font to ariaGr14. Well, right as a naming , but it comes first of all, making all people that do not want Greek to pass over it, adding one click for all. This was why i was naming it arilGr14 initially, getting it some lines below. But to us Greeks of course it is nice to find it first. Well, as you would find it better. :- I have made an update to the menu and uploaded it back. Mainly that some "external" items, such as the file browser, i found could only use Greek under Latin and not true Greek, so changed it this way. Made some beatifications/clarifications also. :- I am using it like this for one year now, continously in Greek, following all the updates, and have found that :a. once set in Greek, it does not change under updates, unless you explicitly do so from the menu(very good) :b. The menu seems to me of quite understandable and working greek. (I wrote it, ok, but i did not remember from heart most functions, being a rookie) :- (as an idea for the future), i think it would be easier for all if with one click on language, the relevant codepage, font and lng file were selected. User:Alk is * added to CHDK trunk with changeset #875 (http://tools.assembla.com/chdk/changeset/875/). Fe50 20:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ixus100 fw version Thanks for your reply. With ver.req on the SD-card the real firmware reveiled itself. Greeting Matt 08:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) S95 I'm confused on the S95 page. It says there is a beta available for download(magenta color at least). But then says there is no CHDK or porting available for it. I really need the equivalent of the S90 CHDK, hopefully it's available. Thanks.----astahl * Early beta versions for fw 1.00e and 1.00h are available from the forum, see S95 for more informations... Fe50 06:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) SX210IS beta link JBlyth 02:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Hi Fe50, The link to the SX210IS beta doesn't work http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=5045.0 and implies that the forum is down. Do you have another link to the beta at all? Many thanks John in Sunny Carnarvon Western Austrlaia * forum link: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=5045.msg65403#msg65403 Wiki home page link ? HI fe50. I think you are the right person to ask about this? One minor thing I've noticed when working with the wiki is the lack of a "link" on each page (maybe at the top) to take you back to the "home" page at http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/CHDK If you start there, you can always get back via the browser's BACK button. But if you come into a wiki page directly from a link elsewhere, there is no easy way to find the home page. The tabs at the top take you to pages referenced from the home page but there seems to be no way to get to the home page itself. Or am I missing something obvious ? Waterwingz 16:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Hi waterwingz, : just click the CHDK logo in the upper left corner, it's linked to the home page; the logo is available also when you're not logged in... when logged in, there's also the link to the main page in the "Links" side bar below the CHDK logo (this may be dependend on the layout theme you've choosen in your preferences - i'm using the "MonoBook" layout). Fe50 19:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : fe50 : Actually, I just found that by accident and headed back here to acknowledge it, only to see your post. I suppose this is not a good method of communicating - its up to me to check back here for responses. Anyway, it would still be nice if the tabs at the top had a "home" tab too but if the wiki template does not support that then I guess that is just how it has to be. Just tried the monobook layout - very different - I think I like it ! Thanks for your response. LUA vs. Lua Hey Fe50, I noticed you removing the LUA redirect pages. I'm not entirely sure what happened there with them being broken redirects, but the reason they were there at all was due to my moving "LUA" and the "LUA" subpages to "Lua" since it's not an acronym like BASIC. Tylerritchie 21:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) *My goal was to harmonize & use the "official" notation Lua on all pages (when i created the Lua page long time ago, i introduced the "wrong" notation). The wiki search handles all related pages correctly... Fe50 07:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for... Thank you for your continued maintenance of the SX-1 IS page. Just wanted to post a note to say "Thank You." to Fe50 for your continued efforts in maintaining the SX-1 IS page. Your efforts definitely do not go unnoticed, and I thank you very much for them. Bs27975 01:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) video/stills loop Hi there - really graeful to all of you who have made CHDK a reality. See photo I took last week with CHDK from 25 to 30 km high! with IXUS 70 using simple basic script :shoot sleep t goto "shot" I need help! I am planning another balloon (for fun) using a better IXUS camera (Ixus are light so go high with balloon.) IXUS 220 HS I want to write a simple BASIC script that does following: 12 stills with 5 second gap (i min) then 5 mins of video (HD quality) and repeat above for ever (till battery runs out Can you advise? Is it poss on the IXUS 220 HS? Grateful for any help with this. Andrew )Andrewashe 11:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC)) :* here you go: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=7939.msg83777#msg83777 (Waterwingz 03:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC)) DSLR's Do you think http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/CHDK should be updated to mention the Rebel XT and Rebel XTi somewhere as they are not listed in supported models? Star2root (talk) 18:09, July 13, 2012(UTC) The Canon DSLR code is fun but its not really CHDK. Does belong on the CHDK wik ? Waterwingz (talk) 23:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Help! S100 & CHKD Hi Fe50. I'm really really frustrated!!! I have an S100 and I'm trying to use my 128 GB Lexar with CHKD. I've tried everything discussed in the wiki. No luck. At the end of every effort I start the camera, it opens normally, and the only difference is that it shows the card is locked. I'm trying to get on the Wiki forum so I can ask for help there, but though my account is accepted, I never get a confiming email. I'd just give up, but the features look so cool. Your step by step looked simple and easy, but didn't work. However, in fairness, I have tried several readers plugged into the USB ports on different machines, and none recognise the card though it works fine if inserted directly into an SD slot on the computer. So I do everything through there. That is the only thing where I'm forced to deviate from most instructions. So, I've lost 2 full days to this. Please, do you have any ideas? Thanks, Leo 21:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Check to be sure the card is formatted as FAT32 - not exFAT. Waterwingz (talk) 22:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the response. Yes, though when formated in the camera it reports exFAT, I've used EOS Card and Bootable and then get FAT32. 18:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Stuck with no option Well, as your greeting message suggests to contact you, I have this problem with the CHDK forum for which I left a message on the talk page of GrAnd, a moderator of the forum. But the last message there is from 2010, so I am not sure my message will be read... Anyway, can you be of any help: I have registered on the CDHK forum, under the user name “Reviendu”, using the email adress I am also using for this wikia, but for some reason, I do not receive the activation mail (atlthough it did work for the wikia activation mail). I have requested it numerous times, but nothing happens. I also tried to change the email adress twice and have a new registration message sent there, without any success. Finally I tried to make a new registration, but the forum refuses 2 registrations from the same computer ! Sorry to bother you about this, but as I cannot log in the forum and there is nowhere a contact or help email adress to be seen, I am left with only one possibility: try to contact someone outside of the forum that can either help or forward the issue. Thanks. Reviendu (talk) 06:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why but the forum seems to be fussy about email providers. Try creating a google.com email account - not a google account from a particular country. Meanwhile, I'll email the forum moderator about it. Waterwingz (talk) 13:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion, but actually, I changed the adress twice, and one of the 3 email adresses I used is a "gmail.com" account. Just to be sure, I just tried again to have a confirmation mail sent to that one, it did'nt work. Any other suggestion welcome ;-) Reviendu (talk) 19:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I sent a note to acseven - he host the forum. I'll post back here if I learn anything. Waterwingz (talk) 20:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate the help, thanks. Reviendu (talk) 21:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for this. In the meantime I have activated your account manually and will add a contact email on the frontpage for future issues. 19:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC)acseven Great, thanks. And in the meantime, I am receiving lots of confirmation mails so I guess that on top of it you did solve some issue in the forum. Reviendu (talk) 18:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) A720 Hello, I have a canon powershot A720 IS, and I would like to know whether this model's firmware can also be changed with CHDK ? If so, is it possible to direct it with a computer through a usb cable ? I want to fix the camera and use my computer screen to see the image the camera detects live, change exposure or diaphragm ... Is this possible ? Thanks a lot for your help 03:11, May 3, 2014 (UTC) SX60 I created a SX60HS page from For Developers and now I see you already created one but linked from P-ID (Table) Do you minf if we use mine as it is has mode information? * Thanks, the SX60 page now is redirected to your SX60HS page Fe50 (talk) 08:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi i wonder if there is any chdk for sx60 hs fw.100v ? Please help me * The SX60 is still under development; there are develop/test builds available from the SX60 porting thread, follow the link on the SX60 wikia page and read/follow the thread...Fe50 (talk) 09:57, February 26, 2017 (UTC)